Good Morning Sunshine!
by clr8675309
Summary: Four words: Food fight and FAX! What more could you need? :


**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but I hope this will make up for some of it! Here's a cute litte FAX one-shot. Enjoy!!!!!**

**PS: No matter what you say, I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY. This is meant to be a one-shot ONLY!!!! I will never update it, NEVER EVER EVER!!!!!! lol, love you all!!!**

Good Morning Sunshine!: A Maximum Ride One-Shot

Max's POV:

I rolled over onto my right side, opening my eyes to the sweet sound of birds chirping. I was almost shocked at how _peaceful _it seemed, how _serene._ I'm used to waking up at the crack of dawn to the sweet sound of something, or some_one,_ rustling in the woods, or Fang and Iggy yelling at me. But for these past couple of days, I've been like a freaking bird-kid Snow White. The worst part was, I was starting to get used to it.

I groaned as I slowly propped myself up on one arm, licking my chapped lips. It had been almost four months since my mom's kidnapping. The flock and I had been told to hide elsewhere, for my mom's own safety, for a while, but it was time to check on her and see how her and Ella were doing. We'd been here almost three days and I've hated and loved every second of it. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ being able to see my mom, Dr. Martinez, and my half-sister, Ella, it's just--I don't know. Things being _this _calm, _this _serene--it was enough to make my skin crawl, like, at any moment, the house could explode or something.

I pushed the thought out of my mind and stretched as I stood up out of bed, unfurling my wings a bit. I went to the dresser and pulled on a pair of sweat pants that Ella had lent me. I could only imagine where Fang and Iggy were getting their clothes from. Giggling at the thought, I opened the door and walked downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Dr. Martinez was busily cooking breakfast. I don't know how she did it all; she had, like, five things going at once. Bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, hash browns--she had it down to a science. She was whisking eggs when she looked up at me and smiled, relieved.

"Oh, good, you're up!" she said, racing to the stove to flip a pancake. After she flipped it, she placed it on a plate, turned off the stove, and rushed over to see me. "I'm going to go wake up Ella for school," she said, kissing me on the cheek and throwing her apron on the stairs. "Watch everything down here, ok?"

"But I--," I tried to tell her, but she was already up the stairs.

"Ella, time to get up!" she called from upstairs.

I let out a deep breath and headed for the island in the kitchen. Not really knowing what to do, I picked up the whisk and began stirring the eggs, when Fang stumbled down the stairs.

"Oh, God," he said tiredly when he noticed me in the kitchen. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." I replied. "And I'm…cooking." I said. I walked over the stove and placed a skillet on the burner, trying to make it look like I knew what I was doing.

He raised an eyebrow. "Cooking?"

"Yeah, cooking." I walked back to my eggs and continued whisking.

Fang scratched his head, trying to figure out if I was serious or if I had been replaced by an evil clone, which, sadly, was a real possibility. "Max," he said, trying to be cautious, "You can't cook." He walked to the island to see what I was doing.

"Who says?" I asked, still whisking. Okay, maybe I wasn't the _greatest_ cook in the world, but I'm sure I could handle eggs.

Fang caught on quick. "I don't know, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel…..ME!"

I smirked. "Look--," I said, trying to point my finger at Fang. Unfortunately I was holding an eggy whisk, so I splattered his face with egg goo instead. I set down the whisk and clasped my mouth in shock.

Fang stood there for the what seemed like forever, blank faced, egg dripping from his nose. A frozen, imperceptible anger spread across his face. He blinked twice and wiped his mouth, looking at the streak of egg white across the back of his hand. He smirked, and without a second thought, grabbed an egg from the carton and cracked it over my head.

"Ugh, it got in my mouth!" I said, trying to remove an eggshell from my upper lip. I shook my hands in an attempt to rid myself of the goo and glanced down at the counter, dumbfounded that he would do something like that._ He is _so_ going to pay for that._ Seeing the bag of shredded cheese, I grabbed some and flicked it at his face, some of the pieces sticking to his face where he hadn't wiped the egg off. He grabbed the butter, spooned some out, and flung it at me, hitting me square in the nose.

Before I knew it, we had a regular food fight going on. Eggs and hash browns and bread were flying everywhere. I was laughing so hard I didn't even notice the smoke rising from the stove.

Dr. Martinez's POV:

I walked up the stairs into Ella's room, confident that Max could handle herself for five minutes, despite what the others said about her being a bad cook. As I opened the door to Ella's room, I saw Fang walking down the hallway.

"Morning, Fang," I said

"Yo," he said tiredly, weakly raising his hand. He wiped the crust out of his eyes as he stumbled down the stairs.

I shrugged as I opened Ella's door. "Ella, honey, time to wake up," I said quietly. She stirred.

"Ugh," she grunted, rolling over to her side. "Mom, do I have to go to school?" she asked.

"You already know the answer to that," I replied. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her bed. "You need to go to school." I sat down beside her and stroked her hair. "Max would want you to," I added.

"But they're only going to be here for a couple of days," she reasoned. I sighed.

"Ella, listen, you--," I stopped dead in the middle of my sentence. Something was off. I looked at the vent in the corner of Ella's room and that's when I noticed it. Smoke.

"Ella, get dressed, quickly," I said trying not to panic. "I left Max in the kitchen and now there's smoke coming from it." As I said those words the smoke alarms went off. Ella stared at me, wide-eyed.

"You go see what's going on in the kitchen and I'll get the others," she said matter-of-factly.

I nodded. "Get dressed," I said as I left the room.

Ella's POV:

I rushed to get dressed as the smoke alarms filled my ears. After about twenty seconds, a new personal best, I ran out the door to Nudge and Angel's room.

Everybody was already up, except Fang for some reason, racing to find out what in the world was going on. Angel saw me leaving and ran to my door.

"What happened?!" Angel asked, scared.

"Well, mom left Max in the kitchen--."

"That explains it," Iggy interrupted, coming out of his room.

Max's POV

Fang and I were so wrapped up in our food fight that we didn't even notice the smoke alarms going off.

Completely oblivious to the obnoxious noise, I grabbed the sprayer-thing (I don't what the technical terms are) from the sink and aimed it at Fang. He ducked and grabbed a plate, shielding his face, water spraying everywhere.

He finally set down the plate and lunged at me, trying to get control of the sprayer. He did and aimed it at me as he stood up, sliding the plate away from me with his foot.

"Max," I heard someone say, but I ignored it, thinking it was Fang.

I ran to the counter by the stove and grabbed the pancakes, throwing them like Frisbees at Fang.

"Max!" the voice got louder. I looked to see where it was coming from. My mom was standing there with Ella and the rest of the flock, tapping her foot. I looked at Fang, he had nonchalantly put the sprayer behind his back, putting on his best innocent face. I dropped the plate of pancakes.

"Morning," I said, cracking a half smile. At this time, I noticed the smoke alarms. I glanced over at the stove and saw the small flame with smoke rising from the skillet that I had placed on the burner a few minutes before. Horrified, I looked back at the flock with a fake smile, then at Fang. He gestured to his back and, with some quick thinking, I grabbed the sprayer from behind Fang's back and rushed to put out the flame, spraying with all my might to get it out. When the smoke had finally cleared and the noise had settled, I looked back at the flock, then at Ella, then at my mom. All of whom were shocked.

"Breakfast anyone?" I half-heartedly attempted, practically feeling my mom's evil glare. I sprayed the pan once more for good measure. Fang smirked.

Before I knew it, we were cracking up laughing. We couldn't help it; this whole situation was absurd. The flock just stared at us like we were on some other planet, and we probably were, but that didn't stop us from enjoying this Kodak moment.


End file.
